El Festival
by kurayami megami
Summary: /Neji no muere/La guerra a terminado, pero la gente aun puede recordar las heridas que ha dejado, por lo que Kakashi decide realizar un festival en honor para levantar los ánimos de la aldea. Esta es la noche que Tenten ha estado esperando.
1. Chapter 1

**El Festival**

 **1**

Las calles estaban eufóricas

La gente de Konoha se movía entre las calles como hormigas trabajadoras, y los colores se mezclaban alegremente en un vivo espectáculo. Tenten observó con una sonrisa al ver caras iluminadas, puestos preparándose y familias caminando con tranquilidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Casi le hacía recordar el principio, cuando apenas estaba por presentar su primer examen para ser una kunoichi.

Era algo que la emocionaba, el Hokage había anunciado por primera vez un festival para conmemorar el fin de la guerra: Nada de funerales, nada de ropas negras o lágrimas para derramar. Aquella debía ser una ocasión para celebrar el que la paz volviera al mundo shinobi y el cambio de muchas cosas. Catártico, dijo Kakashi Hatake, y muy activo para todo el pueblo.

Suspiró, el peso en su corazón era grande al saber que en la noche las luces se apagarían y las lámparas brillarían, los colores se intensificarían y Konoha volvería a tener ese aire dulzón que atraía a la gente. Aunque las marcas de la guerra no podían borrarse, si podían pasar por su garganta con algo de azúcar y buenas memorias, aunque Gai ya no pudiera moverse como antes y sus compañeros de equipo probablemente no estaban interesados.

Tragó fuerte, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para regresar a su apartamento cuando alguien le gritó del otro lado de la calle.

—¡Tenten!

Sakura agitó su mano frenéticamente, junto a ella se encontraba su inseparable amiga Ino y la propia Hinata. Sin poder decir algo, las tres chicas se acercaron a ella rápidamente, y la rodearon con miradas emocionadas.

—¿Tienes planes para ésta noche?—preguntó Sakura. Tenten abrió la boca, pero Ino fue mucho más rápida.

—¡Sea lo que sea, debes venir con nosotras! no es nada opcional—le advirtió con una de sus sonrisas peligrosas. Sabía que algo tramaban cuando Ino Yamanaka sonreía como si ocultara un jugoso secreto de ella.

—Cerda, no puedes obligar nadie para que sigan tus planes—le gruñó Sakura, pellizcando su brazo— pero si nos encantaría que vinieras, en verdad.

—¡El resto de los chicos van a reunirse en la noche! Hinata nos ha invitado para prepararnos en la mansión Hyuga—exclamó con euforia la rubia. Hinata sonrió cómplice de sus palabras— Nosotras también debemos ir todas, será increíble. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que salimos sin la necesidad de pelear?

Tenten no quiso decirlo, pero estaba emocionada. Todas aquellas chicas tenían un motivo importante para asistir en la noche al evento y sonaba muy tentador poder reunirse con sus amigos en un evento que en el que su vida no corriera peligro. Sin embargo, había algo que le punzaba el corazón con la delicadeza de una aguja y no creía poder ignorar.

Imaginaba cómo podía acabar la noche, y aunque la comida llenara su estómago, sabía que terminaría en alguna banca sola mientras las demás escribían sus historias de amor.

No las culpaba, era exactamente lo que quería que sucediera, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba celosa.

torció la boca en una media sonrisa.

—en realidad, pensaba mirar los fuegos artificiales desde mi hogar—dijo, la cara de Ino se volvió de su sonrisa en un instante— además, después de todo lo que pasó, no tengo nada qué usar…

Sakura e Ino se miraron confusas, pero fue Hinata la que tomó sus manos en un apretón fuerte. Tenten se estremeció.

—Creo que es un momento muy especial, Ten-Chan—dijo la heredera de clan con voz tranquila, pero segura— No siempre se tiene a todas las personas que amamos juntas, y debemos atesorar cada recuerdo que tengamos con ellas. Yo puedo prestarte algo si así lo quieres.

—¡Esa es la actitud, Hinata!—exclamó Ino—¿vez, Tenten? Estas cosas deben celebrarse, no siempre seremos jóvenes y la guerra ya nos ha robado tiempo. ¡Merecemos una noche para divertirnos!

—¿Qué dices?—le siguió Sakura, con una sonrisa alentadora.

Tenten las miró: Tenían ese brillo de emoción que las envolvía y sólo había logrado notar cuando las cosas eran sencillas.

Cuando apenas imaginaban que una guerra se desataría.

Sonrió.

—Está bien.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La mansión Hyuga era más grande de lo que decían las leyendas.

Desde niños, era objeto de toda clase de mitos y cuentos que los demás niños hacían por generaciones, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuantos secretos se escondían en sus paredes. Era de un aspecto tan tétrico que nadie se atrevía a pisar más lejos de lo que se podía, y sus miembros eran aún mas reservados que las gigantes paredes que bordeaban el lugar.

Aun con todo el tiempo que conocía a Neji y Hinata, jamás había traspasado las grandes puertas que los separaban.

Los escalofríos subieron por su espalda. Ino y Sakura también se notaban algo dudosas, pero Hinata procuró mantenerse al frente siempre.

Pero todas sus dudas se dispersaron al ver a una Hanabi sonriente.

—¡Pensé que no iban a venir!

La pequeña Hyuga les brindó la más cálida y poco rigurosa bienvenida que esperaban. No imaginarías una bienvenida así en viniendo de uno de los Clanes más poderosos, pero las cosas habían cambiado y aquellos sentimientos rígidos que mantenían separados a la gente se dispersaron. En un instante fueron llevadas hacia lo que sería su primera parada para prepararse en la noche, y el cuarto de Hinata las acogió con el esplendor que poseía.

No es que no supieran sobre el bienestar de la familia, pero aquello era de sorprender a cualquiera. Hinata y Hanabi estaban encerradas en un palacio gigante.

—¡Yo pido el baño primero, frente!

—¡compórtate un poco, Ino-cerda!

Incluso tenían gente que les atendía. Una chica le preguntó si podía hacerse cargo de sus zapatos, a lo que Tenten respondió nerviosa, pero Hinata la alentó a sentirse cómoda. Le había dado órdenes a Hanabi para revisar su closet y sacar todos los kimonos que tuvieran, a lo que la pequeña sonrió emocionada y sin dudar fue corriendo a hacerlo en un segundo.

Sedas pintadas de colores llenaron su vista, Hanabi sacaba entusiasta hasta la última prenda que tenían guardada.

Las chicas que servían la envolvieron para tomar algunas medidas, algo de lo que claramente no estaba acostumbrada, y no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada desde el fondo de su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que la situación no tenía sentido, pero no era necesario tenerlo.

Las demás también rieron.

Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata, asintió con la cabeza en algún lugar no muy lejos de la casa.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La seda oscura la envolvía

Era brillante, pero no poseía los mismos patrones que aquellos que usaban de niñas.

Ese era un kimono verdadero, uno que se sentía sumamente costoso sobre su piel y la envolvía en una noche oscura llena de brillantes estrellas sobre él. Las figuras de dragones danzaban en su traje tan elegantemente que le era imposible no mirarlo mientras se lo colocaban sobre el cuerpo. Era pesado, si, pero apenas la tocó supo que estaba destinada a poseerlo y algo se encogió en su estómago, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Hinata, lista en su preciosismo kimono amarillo, le ajustaba el Obi con gran maestría y mucha, mucha fuerza. Cada capa que tenía encima se sentía como una armadura, haciendo sentir a Tenten con mucha más confianza con la que había entrado. Ni siquiera había visto su reflejo en el espejo, pero Sakura le había dicho tantas veces que sus ojos se veían lindos con el delineador que esperaba creerle; Ino le había tirado del cabello tantas veces que pensó tendría calva la parte delantera de la cabeza.

—Es una ocasión especial, la ropa bonita no debe quedarse en el armario—le susurró Hinata—Neji-nii-san va a ir también— Tenten apretó las manos con fuerza en sus mangas largas.

Neji… era un tema que ahora le costaba hablar. Las cosas no habían sido como antes.

Respiró con dificultad, el obi estaba ajustado.

cuando Hinata estuvo satisfecha, las tres se detuvieron a admirar la obra que habían terminado. Tenten apartó la mirada, sus amigas sonreían como si hubieran descubierto oro en lugar de cobre, lo cual le hizo sentirse mucho mas nerviosa.

Hanabi le ofreció un lugar en el espejo.

Las lágrimas casi ruedan por su maquillaje.

No quiere decir que son las mas lindas. Era algo impropio de ella sentir tal vanidad.

Pero siente que las miradas no pueden apartarse de ellas.

La gente llena todo el pabellón con puestos de comida, tiendas, globos y juegos. Konoha tiene vida de nuevo y las personas pueden respirarlo en el aire.

Tenten caminó con la espalda rígida, aunque el peso sobre sus hombros la estaba matando. Aquel pedazo de tela debía ser usado para caminar con una tabla en la espalda, pero no dejaría que eso la detuviera. Sus amigas se mueven junto a ella, tan dignas y bellas como podía recordar, enfundadas en sus bellos kimonos de colores y las flores adornando su cabello. Lo saben, era algo ostentoso de usar para un pequeño festival, pero aún así sienten orgullo de lucir de esa manera.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado que no podían pensar en ellas, en la simple incógnita de qué color usar o qué peinado hacerse. Cosas sencillas y mundanas.

Sus zapatos rozan el suelo y anuncian su llegada, es un sonido que tiene ritmo y es en lo que Tenten se concentra para evitar las miradas atrevidas de la gente. Cuando el ritmo disminuye, puede distinguir una pequeña multitud al frente y no le cuesta nada reconocer a sus compañeros también vestidos para la ocasión.

Una ola de calor sube por su cuello, sabe que está ardiendo.

y ahí, parado junto a Lee, se encuentra Neji.

* * *

 _ **¿Capítulo 2?**_


	2. Yamato Nadeshko

**2**

Su cuerpo se paralizó.

No supo si fue la atmósfera que los envolvía o las tenues luces que colgaban alrededor, pero el verlo ahí parado junto a su mejor amigo tan…tranquilo de alguna manera y en su yukata azul oscuro, el corazón de Tenten se escapó.

Apenas podían verse los vendajes que mantenían las pocas heridas que quedaban y eso fue suficiente para que las lágrimas quisieran asomarse de nuevo. Estaba ahí parado, justo como recordaba, hablando con Rock Lee como si todo fuese normal.

Naruto las llamó, y como había dicho Sakura, todos estaban ahí. Una extraña felicidad invadió su pecho; verlos ahí era nostálgico y maravilloso, algo que en mucho tiempo había anhelado y ahora podía saborearlo. Incluso Sasuke, aunque con un poco de recelo en acercarse a los demás, estaba esperando por ellas.

Pero Naruto no le permitía alejarse.

Una exclamación de asombro de parte de Naruto provocó de la cara de Hinata se prendiera, y no fue la única a la que elogiaban sus compañeros. El esfuerzo había valido la pena y los chicos pudieron apreciar por primera vez esa parte que tenían muy escondida dentro de ellas.

Aquellas no eran medias de red, o chalecos de trabajo. Eran Kimonos que hacían lucir a las chicas en todo su esplendor.

—¡Oah! Siento que venido mal vestido para la ocasión—dijo el rubio. Hinata apartó la mirada nerviosa, pero alagada.

—¿y qué esperaban? ¡Es la primera vez que tenemos un festival en años! No pensábamos venir en meros trapos—dijo Ino, balanceando su cabello frente a la cara de Sai.

—¿Crees poder caminar con eso? —preguntó el chico Uchiha. Sakura alzó una ceja, pero lucía extremadamente feliz y sonrosada.

—¡Vamos! Tenemos premios qué ganar, ¿verdad Akamaru? —exclamó Kiba.

—Solamente tienes pena de decirle a Hinata que se ve bien—murmuró Shino.

—¡Claro que no! Además, yo siempre le he dicho que se ve bien con lo que sea, ¿verdad, Hinata?

Tenten soltó una pequeña risita, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

—¡Tenten! Ya que todos estamos alagando a nuestras bellas flores, ¡tengo que decirte que te vez espectacular! —exclamó Lee en un arrebato de energía. La tomó de las manos y hizo girar con delicadeza.

—Eso es cierto, Tenten. ¡Te vez muy bien! —le siguió Chouji. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¡¿y qué hay de mi?! —inquirió Ino, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas. Shikamaru tragó grueso.

—Tu siempre te vez bien—dijo el chico, arrastrando las palabras.

—Uhm, es verdad.

—¡Eres como una aparición! Una bella princesa de Jade, ¡toda una Yamato Nadeshko! —continuó Lee, algunos otros chicos asintieron.

Neji la miró, pero no hubo alguna reacción.

—Gracias, no suelo usar mucho este tipo de cosas y podría caerme en cualquier momento.

—¡Puedes tomarme el brazo! Estaría encantado de escoltarte esta noche—le dijo su amigo, ofreciendo su brazo en un gesto que solo viniendo de Lee podía parecer adorable. Tenten sonrió y sin dudarlo, lo tomó— deberías incluir este tipo de ropa femenina en tu traje de diario, ¡así ya nadie te confundiría con un chico!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Q-quiero decir! Las ropas que traes no tienen nada malo…

—Camina Lee, si quieres conservar tu brazo intacto.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Era mejor de lo que había esperado.

Las risas, la música y la gente bailando alrededor los atrajo por completo; Habían puestos de máscaras, dulces y juegos para ganar premios; la comida abundaba en cada esquina y Tenten podía ver las caras felices de los pequeños que disfrutaban más que nadie de la diversión.

—¡Vamos a ver quien puede atrapar más peces!

—¡eso no se cuenta Kiba, usar a Akamaru es hacer trampa!

—¡Tenten! Voy a ganar un juego en tu honor, ¡Y luego ganaré uno para Gai-sensei! —exclamó Lee antes de salir corriendo y agruparse junto a los demás quienes comenzaban a sacar el agua del pequeño estanque del puesto.

Negó con la cabeza, Hinata había llegado a tiempo para impedir que Naruto acabara dentro de ella. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, Sai estaba a dos segundos de tener la misma suerte al haber comentado sobre el peinado de Sakura…

—Tenten.

La voz profunda de Neji la sacó de su ensoñación.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, y podía sentir el aroma herbal que emanaba de su Yukata; Tenía el cabello suelto y sin una banda que cubriera su frente, los mechones bailaban con libertar. Toda su vida había sido de un color pálido, pero de alguna manera su piel lucía mucho más viva que antes.

Lo miró desde su lugar, con sus ojos chocolate asomándose y admirando el rostro de su compañero de equipo.

Diablos, era tan guapo.

—¿Quisieras…acompañarme al puente?

Su voz no se quebraba, pero sonaba como si pendiera de un hilo. Tenten regresó la mirada hacia el resto de los 12 de Konoha, cada uno metido en el papel que le tocaba esa noche jugar.

Tomó la mano que Neji le ofrecía y decidió aceptar el suyo.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Las luces apenas eran suficientes para alumbrar su camino.

Sostenida por Neji, Tenten avanzó entre las calles que estaban un poco más apartadas de toda la diversión, imaginando que sus zapatos se romperían en cualquier momento. No hablaron, imaginando que su compañero sabía la razón de su silencio y que lo único que le quedaba era esperar a escuchar lo que quería decir.

Su corazón se aceleró, caminaban apresurados bajo la luz de la luna como si huyeran de algo.

Y tal vez, así lo hacían.

Cuando por fin llegaron al puente, Neji le invitó de nuevo a sostenerla para subir. Sus grandes manos tocaron su espalda y la mente de Tenten se derritió, quería que las apartara en un instante pero al mismo tiempo deseaba estar así para siempre.

Estaba callado, apenas podía escucharse los restos de la música alegre.

Neji se quedó en silencio, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos y con los labios apretados en una línea recta. Tenía esa ceja alzada que Tenten conocía, ya que solo hacía ese gesto cuando algo le molestaba, pero no podía abordarlo enseguida.

—yo…

—Lee me dijo la razón por la que me evitas—lanzó el genio Hyuga de golpe, apenas dejando escapar aire de sus pulmones. Las manos de Tenten se aferraron a la tela de sus mangas y sus mejillas se incendiaron como fuego.

—Sabía que no debía decirle nada a nadie—murmuró ella.

Tenía que hacerlo, o de alguna forma se volvería loca.

—Yo…lo que hice no fue lo más inteligente—dijo, Tenten quiso soltar una carcajada—y no debería darte explicaciones de por qué lo hice, después de todo para eso entrenamos como shinobis. Pero… siento que debo explicarte.

—No tienes por qué decir nada, Neji—dijo ella con dolor. La cara de Neji se ensombreció. Tenten era demasiado linda para poner un gesto de agonía— hiciste lo que creíste y debías, es honorable.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus mejillas. Sabía que no debía haberse dejado engañar por Hinata.

—Pero, ya no me diriges la palabra.

—Fui a visitarte, ¿no? Estuve ahí cuando despertaste…—dijo, sus manos resbalaban en la tela—te ayudé a cuidar de tus heridas y a volver a tener una vida normal.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—¡Porque es así y ya! —exclamó, aferrándose hacia el borde del puente. No quería arruinar el trabajo de Sakura, pero las lágrimas ya estaban formándose gruesas.

Neji jaló aire y suspiró.

—Estas enojada.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que fue verte y pensar que habías muerto? La idea de que ya no ibas a estar…—la tela le impedía respirar, el kimono pesaba kilos y kilos— Estoy siendo egoísta contigo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que cada vez que te veo pudiste haberte ido para siempre.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. La cara de Neji estaba descompuesta en arrepentimiento. Tomó las manos temblorosas de Tenten y las apretó con fuerza.

Estaban cálidas.

—Estoy aquí—le dijo, atrayendo su cuerpo en un abrazo que muy escasas veces había sido posible de realizar. Neji Hyuga era un hombre de pocas palabras, las acciones hablaban mejor para él.

Tenten limpió las lágrimas que salieron y lo miró de verdad: Quijada fuerte, una nariz perfecta y un par de ojos como perlas que estaban fijos en ella. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rectos en una línea.

Las manos de Neji sostuvieron su rostro. Eran cálidas y ásperas.

—Hoy… te vez más hermosa que nunca.

Tenten no dudó ni un segundo.

Lo besó.

* * *

 _ **¿Capítulo 3?**_

 _ **¡gracias por los comentarios! me encanta saber que les gusta.**_


	3. Lo importante para un Hyuga

**3**

Al abrir los ojos era de día.

Con la boca seca, Tenten se levantó lentamente de su lugar sintiendo un horrible dolor en las piernas. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, pudo notar que se encontraba en su cama, dentro de su cuarto y con la ropa de la noche anterior. Miró sus pies: negros en las plantas y con ambos una marca roja donde de sujetaba su zapato de madera.

¿Qué había pasado?

Recordaba discutir con Neji en el puente, algo que realmente hubiese preferido no hacer en ese momento, pero que el prodigio insistió. Subestimó la relación que Lee y Neji tenían, jamás imaginó que ella sería uno de los temas de los que usualmente hablaban (o que podían compartir cosas tan personales y profundas). Lee había hecho mal, pero de alguna manera había deseado poder sacarse esas palabras del pecho hacía tiempo.

Entonces, golpeó con ambas manos su rostro.

¡Le había dicho todo!

Su pobre corazón se había escapado por su garganta, y lo peor de todo es que, sin decir nada, también le confesó su más grande secreto.

Y lo había dejado ahí, cuando salió corriendo apenas tocando sus labios por un segundo.

No había sido un beso de verdad, era más bien un beso que los niños se dan la primera vez que experimentan amor. Puro, casto y el mero rose de sentimientos.

Tampoco lo había dado tiempo de reaccionar, claro, pero no es como si realmente fuera devolverle el gesto.

Su cara ardía. Neji no corrió detrás de ella, ni gritó su nombre dramáticamente para detenerla, por lo que Tenten asumió que realmente sus sentimientos no eran reciprocados. Tonta, se dijo así misma, eso era exactamente lo que había imaginado todos esos años.

Miró el kimono, tenía que devolverlo a Hinata antes de que algo le sucediera y terminara endeudándose con los Hyuga. La tela no estaba sucia, pero no le parecía correcto el devolverlo usado. ¿Neji estaría en la mansión? Era una pregunta estúpida, ahí vivía.

Se miró en el espejo, el maquillaje se acumulaba bajo sus ojos.

Respiró hondo y se lo quitó.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

—Okay Tenten, ¿cuál es el asunto importante?

Sakura terminó de servir las tazas de té, tendiéndole una a Ino mientras Hinata la miraba con preocupación. Estaban en la habitación de la hija de los Yamanaka reunidas.

—Lamento haberlas convocado tan abruptamente, es que han sucedido cosas…

—te desapareciste anoche muy rápido, ¿Neji te llevó a algún lugar? —le preguntó Ino con sumo interés. Tenten enrojeció, pero asintió. Las chicas se inclinaron hacia ella.

—Primero que nada, lamento tener que dártelo así Hinata—dijo Tenten, ofreciéndole una bolsa—no supe cómo limpiarlo sin dañarlo y tampoco fui valiente para llevártelo. Por eso estamos aquí.

—No te preocupes, Ten-chan—Hinata sonrió.

—Y segundo, en realidad no quiero molestarlas con mis asuntos tontos con los chicos…

—¡Si alguien puede ganar el premio por hablar de asuntos tontos o chicos, esa es Sakura!—dijo Ino. La mencionada le lanzó una mirada.

—Pero tu haces la competencia reñida, Cerda.

—creo que todas hemos hablado alguna vez de esas cosas—murmuró Hinata.

—Además, ¡Para eso son los amigos! Claro que quiero escuchar si tuviste algún encuentro romántico con "mister genio Hyuga"! —Exclamó Ino—ya era hora.

—Ese es el problema—Tenten suspiró—fue realmente una trampa, ¿no? —Hinata ocultó su mirada, pero el color de su rostro la seguía delatando.

Ino y Sakura la miraron confundidas.

—No es un secreto que me gusta Neji, al menos para ustedes—comenzó, jugando con sus dedos—ha sido así desde el principio y jamás había dicho nada. No puedo ser como ustedes que en algún momento dejaron sus sentimientos expuestos y aunque estábamos en la guerra y probablemente podíamos morir, jamás…jamás pude decirle nada a Neji.

Sus manos temblaban, Tenten no quería enfrentarlas.

—no podía distraerlo con mis sentimientos, él tenía una misión. Cuando casi muere, yo también lo hago con el—suspiró, estaba apunto de llorar— uno diría que al haber sobrevivido haría lo imposible para decirle de una buena vez, pero…no puedo. O no pude, hasta anoche.

—¡¿Le has dicho?!

—no exactamente—Tenten murmuró. Sakura colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la apretó.

—Tenten…

—Debería decirle, debería gritarle lo que siento. Pero cada vez que lo veo recuerdo ese momento una y otra vez—lágrimas calientes bajaron por su rostro— quiero decirle que lo quiero, pero tengo miedo a perderlo de nuevo.

Hinata asintió.

Un silencio se hizo entre las Kunoichis.

—Te entiendo—le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste—incluso con mis sentimientos al aire, las oportunidades de que se fueran de mis manos siempre era las mismas. Los perdí tantas veces que ya no podía recordar. Tienes la felicidad de verlos de nuevo, pero también el dolor de cada vez que se vuelven a ir.

Tenten asintió, tomando la mano de Sakura y apretándola fuertemente. La chica había visto a sus amigos al borde de la muerte tantas veces que sus palabras llenaron su corazón.

No fue hasta que Ino habló que el silencio volvió a romperse.

—como alguien quien ha perdido a alguien que amó—le dijo Ino, con una expresión dolosa— son realmente afortunadas de poder… tocar físicamente a esas personas. Si yo fuera ustedes hablaría con ellos todos los días, les diría cuanto los quiero hasta cansarme… porque no hay ni un solo día en que su ausencia no duela—Ino suspiró— pensé que eras más fuerte que eso, Tenten.

—debo de admitir que la que tiene más fuerza mental eres tú, Ino—dijo Sakura.

—Bueno, eso es algo obvio, ¿no? —la kunoichi rubia sonrió. Sin pena alguna, se dirigió a Tenten con seriedad— No debes dejar que ese miedo te aleje de la persona que amas. No hoy, no nunca. Neji está aquí y debes hacer lo necesario para decirle tus sentimientos, ¿o prefieres esperar a estar vieja como una pasa?

—¡y que él se parezca a Hiashi!

—Exacto frente. Sin ofender, Hinata.

—No hay problema.

—Creo que ese ya no es un problema…—murmuró la chica de las armas. Su cara se prendió tan roja como un jalapeño y suspiró— anoche, me llevó al puente de la aldea.

—¿Neji-nii-san te llevó hasta ahí? —preguntó Hinata genuinamente sorprendida. Ino aplaudió las manos emocionada y se sentó mucho más cerca. Sakura parpadeó sus enormes ojos jade.

—¡y pensar que en algún momento creímos que era más denso que Naruto!

—Quería hablar de por qué estaba evitándolo y, ¡Fue todo su culpa! Escupí la verdad en su cara. Estaba molesta—farfulló la chica, recordando— y, me dijo que todo estaba bien, una cosa llevó a la otra y…lo besé.

Las chicas estallaron en gritos.

La boca entre abierta de la princesa Hyuga fue la gota que hizo a Tenten casi hacer combustión.

—¡Esto era a lo que me refería! ¡agarrar la vida por los cuernos!

—¿Y luego qué sucedió? ¿Neji te besó?

—¡N-no! ¡Salí corriendo para guardar la poca dignidad que me quedaba! —exclamó la chica de los moños— Neji no corrió a buscarme y yo no miré hacia atrás, ¿si? Fue algo sumamente incómodo, innecesario y posiblemente acoso sexual entre compañeros.

—¡Tenten! Dejaste a Neji con un beso plantado en la boca y saliste corriendo, eso es lo más osado que has hecho en toda tu vida amorosa—dijo Ino.

—..Eso explica por qué nii-san casi se golpea con todas las puertas de la mansión.. —musitó Hinata—Hanabi y yo pensamos que estaba enfermo, o delirando por fiebre.

—Fiebre por Tenten—dijo Sakura.

—Oh, no—dijo la chica, mortificada— ahora no tengo otra razón más para no hablarle nunca.

—No es hora para acobardarse. Le has robado un beso y tienes que ser responsable—le regañó Ino— el pobre chico no sabe lo que le ha pasado, no tienes idea de lo poderoso que puede ser una muestra de afecto y más aun si ha sido sorpresa.

—¿Tienen idea de lo incómodo qué es hablar de estos asuntos con Neji? Los ha evitado toda su infancia. Es mas denso que la miel congelada y ahora no me dirigirá la palabra.

Cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, no había más secretos que pudiera esconder. El tener que enfrentar un inminente rechazo por parte de su compañero de equipo y prospecto de toda la vida era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Había arruinado años de confianza y trabajo en equipo, ¡había arruinado su amistad con Neji por un impulso! Deseó que sus sentimientos nunca hubieran aparecido.

Hinata tomó de nuevo sus manos (¿Qué pasaba con los Hyugas y su repentina necesidad de tocar a la gente?) y las apretó con esa delicada fuerza que poseía. Le sonreía con tanta gentileza que provocó una risa nerviosa en ella, aunque las lágrimas salían y rodaban por su rostro.

—Tenten, mi familia sabe mejor que nadie cuánto aprecias a Neji-nii-san—dijo, sus ojos aperlados eran sinceros— y aunque parece ser parte de nuestros genes el no poder expresarnos con palabras, ten por seguro que sabemos demostrar nuestro afecto en otras maneras.

Tenten parpadeó, estaba confundida.

—Lo que sucedió, está en el pasado. También siendo dolor al recordar lo que pudo ser, pero eso ya no es importante—Hinata trazó círculos en el dorso de su mano— Neji-nii-san lo sabe mejor que nadie.

A un lado, Sakura sonrió.

—No te rindas con él, no dejes esos sentimientos ocultos en tu corazón—la princesa Hyuga le imploró, en una voz serena— mi primo los apreciará, incluso si no los puede reciprocar. Tendrá a alguien en este mundo que lo ama, y eso es algo que un Hyuga no puede olvidar.

Tenten suspiró, sus mejillas se estaban secando.

—Ahora, ¿sabes qué vas a hacer?

Hinata le tendió la bolsa de nuevo.

—Si.

* * *

 _ **¿Capítulo 4?**_


	4. Final

**4**

Tenten tocó la puerta.

El silencio que rodeaba la mansión Hyuga era tranquilo, no como algo incómodo y solitario. Aunque su corazón latía fuertemente en sus oídos, el ambiente a pasible y el día soleado le sonreían dándole buenos ánimos. Con el kimono de Hinata en la mano y su valentía en la otra, Tenten esperó a ser recibida.

La pequeña heredera Hanabi le abrió.

—¡Tenten-onee-san!

—¡Hola! V-vengo a regresar lo que me prestó Hinata-chan—señaló su pertenencia. La pequeña Hyuga meditó unos instantes hasta que la realización llegó a su rostro.

—¡Claro! Puedes pasar, ya sabes dónde está la habitación—le dijo.

Tenten se adentró, y Hanabi le alzó dos pulgares en símbolo de buena suerte.

Nerviosa por mirar hacia los jardines, Tenten se concentró en su tarea. Ella _iba_ a devolver la ropa, si de _casualidad_ llegase a toparse con Neji hablaría con él, pero de no ser así…

La mansión parecía solitaria, ni una sola alma o sirviente se atravesó en su camino. Tenten se movió con lentitud entre los pasillos tratando de recordar el camino, pues no siempre se tenía la oportunidad de divagar en una de las casas más antiguas de la aldea. Ni un solo ruido de la calle, o la gente, lo cual la hacía un lugar perfecto para tomar siestas.

—¿Tenten?

La voz de Neji le hizo dar un salto, y su compañero se asomó hacia ella como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Tenten sintió su cara arder como el sol y apretó la prenda pesada hacia ella. Neji dudó en tocarla, pero al final terminó apretando su brazo ligeramente para asegurase de alguna manera de que fuera real.

—¡H-hanabi dejó que entrara! Hinata me prestó su kimono y realmente no quería dañarlo—balbuceó con rapidez, usando la tela pesada como protección— No quería perderme en tu casa, ¡juro que estaba buscando el cuarto de tu prima!

La mano de Neji la soltó y Tenten aspiró temerosa.

—Eso explica por qué me dijo que debía buscar algo en la habitación de Hinata-sama—dijo su compañero. Estaba…incómodo, podía notarlo en su cara. Tenten lo estaba haciendo incómodo.

Aquello era un desastre

—Tenten…

—¡Solo vine a devolverlo! No fue una excusa para verte.

—Sé que no lo es—le dijo, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros enmarcado su rostro. Tenten olvidaba lo bello que podía ser mirar a Neji de cerca.

Evitó sus ojos, estaban fijos en ella.

Debía huir de ahí.

Neji tomó su mano de nuevo, sorprendido de su acción. Tenten no forcejeó, pero la impresión la dejó estática, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa familia y su manía de tocar a la gente? No la sostenía fuerte, pero Neji jamás tocaba a la gente sin su consentimiento.

Era un silencio incómodo.

—Pensé que estaba alucinando cuando te vi—le dijo, sonaba avergonzado— de anoche a hoy, mi mente ha estado distraída.

La garganta de ella se cerró.

—Debemos hablar de eso.

—¿Y si no quiero? —dijo Tenten

—No puedo obligarte, pero al menos uno debe ser claro con sus sentimientos—La acercó, en definitiva su compañero estaba delirando y ella también. Tan cerca, podía notar lo clara y perfectamente limpia que estaba la piel de Neji.

Estaba atrapada.

—¿v-vas a besarme?

—Solamente si tu quieres—le susurró. Tenten se había ido al espacio, a la luna. El cabello de Neji rosaba su rostro— Estoy aquí, ¿no te lo dije?

Si esta era una de sus fantasías, no quería despertar nunca. Es más, si estaba aún atrapada en el sueño eterno no le importaba.

Estaba ahí con él, siempre había sido él.

Tenten nunca fallaba en dar en el blanco.

La tela cayó y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, uniendo sus labios como siempre había deseado hacer. Era real y ligero, las manos de Neji rodearon su cintura y la sostuvieron para evitar que resbalara al suelo pues sus piernas ya no respondían.

Una pequeña risa escapó de ella, las cosas no podían ser más irreales y tontas. La guerra había terminado, Neji estaba con ella así como todos sus amigos.

Era feliz.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

—A alguien se le subió a la cabeza que es la señora Hyuga.

Ino tomó su vaso completo en un trago.

—Bueno, ¡ya era hora de que sentaran cabeza! Llevamos apuestas desde que teníamos 12 años. Lo bueno es que mantienes tu promesa Ino-cerda.

—¿No creíste que fuera a conseguirlo? —preguntó Tenten. Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Ino apostó con que serían pareja, pero no que te propusiese matrimonio.

—Hinata lo vio todo con su super Byakugan—dijo Ino con sake en la mano— Ella lo predijo y Sakura apostó.

Tenten miró a su amiga, Hinata sonrió con timidez.

—El Byakugan no es necesario para asuntos del corazón, Ino-san.

—Mentiras, ¡Ella lo sabía todo!

Tenten sonrió, de alguna forma ella también lo sabía.

* * *

¡Final!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (: estoy preparando otra historia con Neji y tenten para el futuro,

le debo mucho al fandom de Naruto, aunque ya hayan pasado años jajajaja


End file.
